VMK STORIES CONTINUED!
by Bella Takashi
Summary: This is another unfinished past master piece that I wrote after I believe I broke up with Music a.k.a. MagaMusicMan  This story basically is my vmk life and I'm still adding :so don't think it's over bc it aint : :D


The Tales of

R.M.B.

A Novel

By: R.M.B

Dedicated to:

These stories are dedicated to all of those that were involved in the small online vampire group I created. These people know me as Yodagirl. They made these stories happen; most of the story is altered or how it actually happened. Thank you to my parents for allowing the many hours of being online and not outside playing. Thank you to all of the members of the Vampire Council created by Yodagirl.

Thx : ) ; )

Introduction:

Ryan Dominici sat in her room in the ball room of a run down ferry. She was impatiently waited for the others. What many of the "naturals" didn't know was that she was the leader of a group called TVC; short for The Vampire Council. She sat on her makeshift bed listening to the wind outside her door. Then as she looked and gazed outside the ferry window; there was a soft knock on the door leading to the ballroom. "Yup?" she said to whom ever was at the door. "It's me Dann," there was a slow pause in the person's voice then there was another person that said, "and Stone." Ryan got up out off her bed and answered the door. There standing in front of her was her to best girl friends; Stone and Dann. Dann was a tall slender, fourteen year old girl, with dark brown hair and almond shaped eyes. Stone was an average height, fourteen year old girl that was very strong looking. She was fluid in tae quan doe and wasn't afraid to use it. Anyway, when they walked in Ryan said, "Please take a seat rest your feet." As Stone and Dann walked over to take their seats stone said, "You ok Ryan? You seem down…" Ryan replied, "Huh? Oh uh… yea I am ok." Stone looked at her and noticed that her friend was lying; she walked up to Ryan and put her hand on Ryan's head. Stone closed her eyes and read what Ryan was thinking. Everyone in the group had something that made them different from the "naturals". For instance Stone had telepathy; and at that exact moment she was using it.

As Stone read her thoughts there was a knock on the door again. Ryan looked away from Stone and broke the strange telepathy path in two. She walked to the door and said, "What?" The person on the other side of the door said, "Me Blast and," someone else was with him, "Me Buttons." She opened the door and welcomed them inside. Blast paused when he walked inside and looked into Ryan's eyes. She winked and turned to close the door. Blast looked down to the floor and headed to his seat. Buttons sat down and started practicing using his whip. Stone started talking to Dann and Blast just sat down and played his guitar secretly leaving good thoughts of the ocean shorelines in Ryan's mind. As Ryan sat down by the door she watched her friends; then again there was a light rap on the room door.

When she turned to ask who it was the person on the other side of the door said, "Sissy it's me." Then she opened the door and saw her little brother Toad at the door; with her other little brother Blake. They both were all smiles; when she let them in she hugged them both. "Hi guys come on in; your lunch is on the counter." They both ran to the counter and started eating the pizza she ordered for the group. She didn't even bother sitting down this time; _Knock Knock_. She asked who is was and the person said, "It's me baby." When she opened the door she saw her boy friend Music. She hugged him and let him inside. Then she looked around the corner and saw her ex-boy friend Bo. She hugged him too; now seeing him as a brother she let him in. Then Ian walked inside and took a seat before she could even say hi or welcome. Not far behind them; she saw Cotton and Shadow and greeted them with friendly hugs and then closed the door.

The group was all there. Ryan sat next to her two brothers and Music. She winked at all three of them; "All right now to get to business." She said to the group of peace keepers. "We need to focus..." she looked around at the group and noticed that they were missing a member. Then there was a knock on the door. "Me… Super…" said the voice trying to catch her breath. Ryan waved her hand and the door opened; Super came inside and said, "Thanks sorry I am late…" She ran to her seat and made a water bottle come out of the refrigerator. She seemed extremely excited to see Toad; but when she noticed Ryan looking at her she broke the eye contact and paid attention to what was being said. "Like I was saying…" Ryan started up again, "I think we need to focus more on the training of the pups," looking at her brothers, "and Super." The group agreed with what Ryan started with. She asked Cotton, "would you be willing to help me train them?" then she looked at Music and asked him the same thing. They both answered yes. Then someone started to speak, "Ryan…" she looked away from Toad and Blake and toward Blast. "Yea?" she answered, "I am going to be leaving for tomorrow after the meeting. She seamed confused at what was going on. "Why?" she also seamed worried about where he was going. They had secretly had feelings for each other since the day that she tried to take Blast's mark-- that told his ninja tribe that he wasn't a vampire- which he was. He answered, "I need to get my weapons back from Grim." Ryan thought about the day when the Grim stole his Guitar and his weapons. She got the Guitar back with her red jewel—filled with powers of the unknown; The thing she didn't know until now was that His guitar couldn't come in contact with any other magic. If it did the powers of good thoughts; would change to bad thoughts.

Then she said, changing the subject, and making it clear secretly that they would talk after the meeting was over, "Ok now, is there anymore news on the Vampire Hunters?" Buttons spoke loud enough for the whole room to hear, "Well the vampire hunters have moved twenty leagues north toward Sawmorecan. I am trying to keep them further away from Sawmorecan but they are to certain that the fortress is not being guarded." Ryan seemed a little tense and looked over at Music. She said, "Music any updates on the Pirates near Sawmorecan?" Music looked at her and said calmly, "Yes, but it keeps getting worse." There was a small pause then he started talking again, "The Pirates keep moving closer to Sawmorecan and everything in their way they either kill or burn. All of the neighboring villages have been burned to a crisp…" There was a slight worry left in his voice and Ryan asked him in a comforting tone, "What happened Music?" He took a deep breath and said still with worry in his voice, "And my fortress has been taken over by the Pirates." The group started mumbling to each other then he said strongly and bravely, "I won't let them get Sawmorecan if it's the last thing I do. Your fortress will have freedom." As she smiled at her boy friend he smiled back. The group settled down and they finished discussing the major points that needed to be taken care of.

When the meeting was over and the majority of the people left; Music, Toad, Blake, and Blast were left. Ryan quietly sent her little brothers upstairs to their rooms. Then it was just Music, Blast, Her. She started cleaning up the chairs in the room Music and Blast started to help her. When they were finished she turned to Blast and said, "Why are you leaving?" she looked at him with worry. "I need to get my weapons back and this is the only way to get them back." He replied back to her. "You can't go without someone else." She begged him not to go; then he said angrily, "Everyone thinks that I can't do anything…" Ryan replied saying getting more and more worried about what would happen, "I don't think you are incapable of leaving and going to get your weapons back." He said protesting against what she was thinking, "People think I am not strong enough to do things on my own." She turned toward him and told him, "I don't think you are not strong… I believe in you don't ever think I wouldn't." She turned to Music and saw him rummaging though her refrigerator. "Music tomorrow you restock!" He turned around and rolled his eyes and shook his head in agreement. Then she faced Blast, "I don't want to loose you but I won't stop you." Blast looked her in the eyes and said, "I have to do this… Alone." Then he turned to face the door and walked out. He was going to face Grim without a single weapon. Ryan had a feeling that he would return hurt and or even dieing.

-:::Chapter One:::-

Many hours later when Ryan sat down on the old faded couch in her room with her head on Music's shoulder; someone was at the door. She looked back and walked towards the door. When she opened it she saw a blood covered Blast barely able to stand up. She invited him inside; when he took a step towards the warm room he collapsed and fell in her arms. "Oh my gosh" she said filled with pain when she saw her friend lifeless in her arms. "Music!!" she yelled in a scared and crying tone in his direction.

Music came running in her direction and said, "What the heck happened?!!" He dropped to her level and tried to wake Blast up. "He just fell unconscious in my arms…" choking back tears as she sat down and held him in her arms. Music said that he was going to use a spell that would take all of his energy away from him; he kisses Ryan goodbye and said the words to the spell. Life was coming back to Blast and draining out of Music. When the spell was complete music was lying on the floor dieing right in front of Ryan's eyes. Tears rolled down her face; Blast painfully got to his knees and Ryan went to holding her dieing boy friend. Still crying because of her loss she said, "Music… Please talk to me… Say something…" Then there was a small pause. The room was mostly quiet other then the sound of Ryan crying over Music. Then Music said slowly, "Pizza…" she looked at him and said, "What?!" "Pizza I need Pizza." She got up and ran to the counter, there was a cold pizza left from the meeting.

Minutes later as Ryan was holding her dieing boy friend; Minutes later Music said after eating the cold pizza, "I.. I am sorry Ryan… I have failed u…" gasping for breath he tried to share his last words but all he could do was… KISS HER. Ryan still on her knees holding her weak and dieing Music kissed him; she was still crying trying not to think of what would happen to her Music. His very last words were, "I love you Ryan…" at Music's last breath Blast mumbled some words under his breath and Music changed right in her arms. Seconds later she was holding what looked like a one year old baby. Her eyes grew to what looked like the size of grapefruits; all she could say was, "Music? What happened?" Struggling to get out of Ryan's eyes one year old Music ran around the room screaming, "I made a poopy!" Ryan ran trying to calm little Music down before he woke up Blake or Toad. "Shh!!" she yelled clear across the room. "Umm… Who is that?!" Blake said kind of startled to see a baby running about the room yelling how he made a poopy. He took drastic measures and started hitting and kicking, chasing little Music around. Filled with anger and stress Ryan turned to Blast and said in a nervous tone, "You did this! You did this so you need to fix it!" Not being able to hold in her anger she went over to Blake and had him come to sleep with her. Trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes he gave up on beating up the unknown baby and went to bed with his older sister.

When she woke up the next morning she saw Music lying on the couch back to his normal self. And Blast in the big over stuffed faded armchair in the corner of the room. She was watched both of them playing the roll of guardian angel; she noticed that every once and a while Blast would twitch in what looked like a bad dream. She wasn't very worried about this until he started to make noises that sounded like he was in pain. Ryan knew it was his mark; ever since the day she tried to take it from him, he was in pain. Thinking about the hunger that grew in her stomach she had an idea. To make up for yelling at Blast the night before, and to make Music and her little brothers happy she would make a breakfast fit for a king. She got up and headed for the kitchen; pulling out what eggs she had left and the milk from the fridge. Then going to the cabinets and pulling out the pancake mix and a pan; she started to make breakfast. Then she turned to the old and very used coffee maker that she found at the junk yard. Pulling out the coffee beans; she started to brew a strong cup of coffee. Still focusing on cooking she didn't notice Music come up behind her and grip her around the waist in a big hug. Smiling at him from behind she said, "Welcome back." Still smiling at him happy that he was back to his normal self she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Good morning. Care to join me for breakfast kind sir?" Then letting go of his hug he turned around and took a bow saying, "If your majesty would allow me to join in such a matter of importance." Sharing a good quiet laugh they turned back to cooking breakfast. Music started to set the table when Blake and Toad woke up smelling the great food that they would be eating. "Wow! That smells great. I haven't smelled something that good since Mum used to make her famous cherry pie." Toad said turning to Blake winking; remembering all of the burned toast breakfasts without Ryan to join them. Then last to wake up was Blast; he looked exhausted when Ryan went to wake him. She quietly said, "Blast… You care to join us for breakfast? It is in honor of your bravery." Smiling up at her blast opened his eyes and said while yawning, "Oh my… a breakfast in the honor of my bravery?" Waking up and looking straight at his little brothers and winked at them.

Not even noticing all of the winking that was going on between the boys, Ryan went to sit down at the table. "Everything smells and looks delicious." Blast said to his Ryan. Smiling in thanks to Blast she turned to serve the pancakes and eggs. Then there was a knock on the door; jumping up to answer it Ryan asked, "Who?" There was no sound except for the strong wind picking up outside. Opening the door she saw Edge; Music's daughter and Lily, Edge's daughter. Before Music met Ryan he had been married; Music and his ex-wife had three children and two of them had kids. But when his wife got killed by Grim he lost his first love. Years later he met Ryan and they soon started dating; Ryan was like a mother to Edge and the others. Inviting the girls in and setting two more spots at the table they all sat down and ate their breakfast. "So Lily your Mum says you are making a movie is that right?" Ryan said seeming very interested. When this came into subject Lily lit up, "Yes that is right. I don't know what kind of movie it is yet but I do know I am making one." Turning to her little brothers Ryan said, "Toad and Blake might be able to help; their minds are filled with ideas for movies." When Ryan brought up this conversation it got the three of them talking about movie plots and rolls. Looking over at Edge who looked a bit bothered in some way Ryan asked, "Are you ok Edge? You look bothered." Breaking her head out of the clouds she said, "Oh yea I guess I have a lot on my mind that's all nothing that really matters." Smiling falsely at Ryan she went back to eating her breakfast. When they finished eating Ryan and Music went to wash the dishes, the kids went to the "attic" to finish their ideas for the movie, and Edge and Blast went to sit in the makeshift living room to talk.

When the dishes were finished Ryan offered coffee to them. Now finally sitting down again with a warm cup of coffee they started to talk about the council. Edge wasn't part of the council because she was occupied with a younger child so she didn't want to get mixed into problems. She still wanted to be informed thought; as they talked Blast got up to put his mug in the sink. Ryan asked him quietly over by the sink, "Blast is everything ok?" When he turned to his younger sister he said calmly, "No… I am afraid of loosing hint." Hint was Blast's girl friend; her full name was Hinta but her friends called her hint. Anyway, he was worried about loosing her because her ex-boy friend before Blast started sending her letters saying how he wants to get back together. They decided on settling this matter with a battle. Blast and this ex-boy friend would fight till – cruelly but true—the death. Ryan knew that this was something that had been worrying him for weeks now. "What am I supposed to do? I am afraid of loosing her to this guy." Trying to help her brother she said, "Don't fight him. Just tell him to back off your woman maybe he will leave you and Hinta alone and just let u live." Seeing that this wasn't helping her older brother with his girl problems she said, "Sorry I don't really know what you should do. I wish I did though because I can see it eating away at you." Turning away from her brother she walked toward the couch where she had been sitting. She sat down and put her head on Music's shoulder. Then relaxing more she lied down and put her head on his lap. He looked into her eyes and mouthed the words, "I love you." Answering back silently back to him she said, "I love you too." Falling asleep on his lap she didn't even notice that Edge had gone upstairs to her room with Blast following behind her doing to same. Music had gotten up to feed Blake, Toad and Lily dinner. After dinner he sent them all to their rooms and went back to the couch where Ryan was already sleeping. He grabbed the blanket from her bed and put it on her. Using the throw over the overstuffed chair he lied down in the chair and fell asleep.

Noticing how fast the day went by when Ryan woke up she went outside to get some fresh air. Grabbing a fresh cup of coffee she sat outside on the rim of the dock; looking out at the deserted lake. As always coming up right behind her was Music with a huge hug. Kissing her on her cheek and holding a cup of coffee for himself he sat down on the rim with her. He looked at her and said, "Can I ask you something?" seeming nervous. "Shoot." She said waiting for him to ask whatever was on his mind. He got to one knee and asked pulling out a small black velvet box, "Will you… marry me?" As a huge smile lined her tired face she answered in a very excited tone, "Music you have always know that you are the Music that plays in my head everyday." Taking this as a yes he slipped the ring on her ring finger. Standing up he started to kiss and hug her with excitement. The ring was average sized with a medium Garnet in the center and small red rubies around it. The metal was White gold; it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. He had obviously gone though a lot to get this for the one he loved. Still kissing they watched the sun rise together. They were defiantly in love and they would soon be married, and raising the family together like it always should have been.

-:::Chapter Two:::-

"Rye?" A small voice spoke from behind a pillar of wood on the dock. Breaking away from her now fiancé she turned around to see who was talking. It was Blake hiding trying not to intrude while trying not to "die" from total grossness. "Oh Blake," she said quietly trying to sound polite; she was kind of bothered that her little brother had disturbed their romantic moment after two days of chaos. "What is it? Bad dream?" changing her mind about going back to kissing her lover. "No I just came out here because I thought you had left us to go on some adventure without me." He came from behind the pillar with his eyes closed, "You finished?" Smiling at Blake his new brother-in-law Music said, "I'll see you inside" kissing her one last time on the forehead. Music went inside and waited for Ryan while she talked to her brother. As Blake opened his eyes Ryan spoke, "Blake I have a surprise for you." Looking at her with wide eyes he said in a nervous, "Your Not going to have a baby are you?!" Right when her brother said this she rolled her eyes and blushed, "No! At least not yet! What gave you an idea like that?" Not answering the present question Blake asked, "What then?" Smiling down at her little brother as he wiped the sleep from his eyes she said, "I…" taking in a deep breath, "I am getting married!" Blake's eyes got even bigger with the sudden news; then after a minute or two of analyzing what she had just said he smiled broadly, "Yay! Finally you and Music are getting together." Rolling his eyes at the door and then turning to his older sister he said, "Congrats!" then he gave her a huge hug and ran inside to wake up the others and tell them.

Not bothering to spoil his fun she didn't go to stop him. She stayed outside to watch the last few minutes of the sunrise when she heard, footsteps coming up behind her. She didn't bother to turn around; she wanted to practice fighting the intruder when they were behind her. She was defiantly prepared. Coming up behind her a dark figure stuck out his arms and started for her arms. "Ah!" Ryan screamed and Music ran outside to see what had happened. She was on the floor rolling around trying to get away from her attacker. The dark figure hunched over her and started to tickle her all over. Not stopping when she asked; he took her foot to his eye. "Ow!! What you do that for?" the voice of Blast spoke from behind a winter face mask. "Oo… sorry Blast!" she quickly got up with the help of Music's arm. She walked over to her brother; he took off his mask and showed a split eyebrow that was slowly loosing blood. Telling Music to get the first aid kit she tended to her older brothers every need. After fixing up his split eyebrow she said holding Music close to her, "Blast… I have something to tell you." As Blast looked at her in a questioningly look she finished what she was saying, "Me and Music are engaged." She had a giant smile on her face; she practically was glowing in the sunlight of the early morning. Filled with excitement for the two of them Blast jumped up hitting his head on the roof of the rundown ferry.

After he rubbed the soar spot on his head he ran to Ryan and kissed her on the forehead then said, "You let me know if he is bothering you. And take care of my friend here." Then turning to his soon to be brother-in-law he shook his hand and gave him a big bear hug; then said to him, "Give her what she wants and she'll be nice. Oh and you better take care of my little sister here!" before turning away he winked at the soon to be couple and started to call all of the members to tell them the news. Ryan really didn't care if her brothers told her friends she just wanted to be happy and not have to go though anymore troubles with death's or fallen Fortresses.

This relationship seemed too good to be true; was it to soon and to dream like or was it real? After their friends and family were notified with the news a council meeting too place. Everyone that was part of the council was there; they debated the right of war or peace between their enemies and, places to hold the wedding. Everyone seemed excited about the news; people were coming and going from the hideout. No one thought that something major was going to happen before the wedding; no one except Ryan.

She had an odd feeling; like something was going to go wrong. It was too good to be true, It couldn't be real; And yet it was.

-:::Chapter three:::-

The next day everything seemed to go wrong. "Music?" Ryan said in a questioning voice; she seemed worried, "Are you ok? You have been quiet lately." He looked over at her and she could tell something was bothering him. "What?... oh sorry it's just…" something was just about to go really wrong Ryan could feel it. He was tense and she knew something was bothering him. "Tell me… what's bugging you?"

"Uh…" he said hesitation clouding his voice, taking her hands he dropped the bomb, "I don't think _us_ is going to work." Closing her eyes she felt anger and sadness grow inside her. Was this the bad news she could feel growing ever larger throwing a downcast cloud upon her? "What? I am sorry I wasn't paying attention…" she said regretting what was going to be said. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath then said again, "It's over." She could tell this hurt him to say it and he could tell that it had cut her so deeply inside. "What do you mean?" Ryan asked, her eyes filling with tears. Pushing his hands away and starting to cry she got angry. "I can't marry you. I need someone else I don't think it is supposed to be you." Now at this moment she could not hold her anger inside any longer. Standing up and walking away he grabbed her arm. "I still love you!" he said trying to make her feel somewhat better; but it did not work. Music stood up still holding her hand and asked her, "Kiss me." Giving him a confused look she turned around and started walking. But before she could get to the door he grabbed her arm and spun her around; forcing her to kiss him. As they ferociously kissed she kissed his neck. Trying to stop him from forcing her; but she couldn't. "Whoa, don't force it to much there!" stopping her from getting too carried away; still smiling at her. "Like you said Music…" she said looking into his eyes, "It's over!" I can't stop you from leaving me but Edge is not going to be happy with your choice. As she let go of his hand and walked inside he said, "I can't take this I am going to my place to have a couple of beers." Turning around and not looking back he walked away walking toward his home half a mile down the road. Still crying over her loss she went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

At three in the morning the phone rang; she answered it still half asleep, "Hello?" waiting for the person on the other end to start talking she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Hello??" then the person on the other end said, "Ryan? Is that you?" "Yes who is this?" "It's me Blast I need you to come to Music's place he isn't doing well after your little row." Gasping in fright she leaped out of bed and got dressed. "I'll be right there!" she said nervously and ran out of the house and down the road.

When she got to Music's place she was greeted by Music. He smelled strongly of alcohol beer to be exact. "Oh my; what have you done?" she said calmly and invited herself inside. Holding him up with one arm and leading him to the couch she saw blast sitting at the kitchen counter with forty beer bottles in front of him. She pointed to him then at the bottles on the counter; and Blast shook his head yes. That meant that Music had drunk forty bottles of beer. "I am a butterfly…" Music said fully intoxicated. Then he jumped off the couch and fell to the floor obviously trying to fly. "You aren't a butterfly you are a person that isn't supposed to fly." Ryan said calmly and slowly so he understood. Laying him back on the couch she gave him a cup of water. Turning to Blast she said calmly, "Thanks for calling me I think I have it under control. Go home and get some rest." Blast looked really tired and agreeing with her he walked toward the door and turned the knob. Then he turned around and said, "You sure you got it under control?" not believing that she could take caring for her now ex- boy friend. When she shook her head yes he shrugged his shoulder and started home.

She had no choice but to camp out at Music's place for the night. He defiantly wasn't fit to stay home without someone else there to watch him. So she started cleaning up the mess he had made. As he fell asleep on the couch she cleaned up the beer bottles and made herself a makeshift bed on the floor next to him. Turning out the lights she laid down and fell asleep. Around five in the morning she was woken up by Music crying in his sleep. She woke him up and asked if he was ok. He responded, "Yes, but can you lay at the bottom of the couch to keep me safe?" Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep she answered, "Sure." So she sat at the bottom of the couch and watched the sun rise from the small window of his living room. Music finally came back to his senses around ten o'clock in the morning. They ate breakfast together not talking to one another.

After Breakfast Ryan washed the dishes while Music got ready to start his day. As he brushed his teeth she finished with the breakfast dishes. Heading toward the door she was stopped by Music with his toothbrush still in his mouth; "Where are you going?" he said still kind of confused on what happened the night before. Turning around to figure out what else he could possibly want she said, "I was going home to take care of my family…" speaking under her breath she said, "Unlike you…" hoping he didn't hear her she just looked at him; wondering if he was going to stop her from leaving or just sit there with his toothbrush hanging halfway out of his mouth.

She waited a while then he started to talk with the toothbrush still in his mouth, "I want you to stay…" pulling the toothbrush out of his mouth he waited for an answer. Ryan paused and looked kind of confused. "What?" she seemed really confused now. "I… well could you stay?" putting her things down on the floor and taking off her sweater she shook her head in agreement. "Sure." He smiled and turned back to the bathroom. When he finished getting ready for the day she sat in the living room and looked at a picture book that they had made together. The book was filled with pictures of Music and her when they were happy. She was a long way from happy; looking at the pictures almost brought her to tears because they seemed so perfect for each other. Closing the book and putting it back on the table she waited for him to emerge from the bathroom. Moments later he was fully dressed and well groomed. Ryan stayed seated on the couch when he came out of the bathroom. He gave her a strange look and went for the refrigerator; He pulled out to rums and walked over to the sofa then sat down.

Music opened both the bottles and handed one to her. She kindly took the offer and asked, "Why did you get drunk?" He seemed kind of brought down and said, "I… wanted you to feel bad for me I guess…" She seemed surprised at what he said, "Why?" Avoiding the question he changed the subject quickly, "So what were you doing while I was getting ready for the day?" Turning to the photo album she said softly, "I was looking at the past." She now seemed down in the dumps and she had every right to. Seeing how he had just dumped her and wanted her to stay with him she had a huge right to feel down.

"Ah, the past" he said gazing off into space. Ryan took a second drink of the rum and turned to him. He slowly turned to her and stared into her eyes; he smiled as he looked at her. Gazing at him she noticed that his teeth had grown considerably longer. Putting her hand on his face she said, "I see your teeth are growing…" taking a break and breathing rough her heart racing, and then she said, "Why have they gotten longer?" He said still staring into space, into her big forest green eyes, "I don't know…" She had desperately wanted him back; she wanted him to hold her again like the day that he asked her to marry him. Nothing on or in the big green earth would change his mind; leaning in to kiss him she pulled away and took a drink of rum. Looking back at him he didn't even budge. She looked at him and had a sight of the future if she was with him forever.

There they were standing side by side holding each other and next to them there was; Edge with Lily, and six other children five of them were boys and one little girl which Ryan was holding in her arms. Then it went to her playing with the children at the park with Music sitting down at the picnic table ready to serve lunch. The sight was broken when he moved. Music had moved a bit to get comfortable on the couch. Ryan knew better than to imagine what life would be like if they were together. Finishing her first bottle of rum she felt a bit tipsy. Music was dosing off and wouldn't stop staring her in the eye. She smiled and said, "Thanks for the drink but I better get going." Music obviously didn't like this idea and he grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go. "Stay with me please." He kept saying this over and over until she couldn't stand any longer and she fell onto the couch with her head on his chest. She soon closed here eyes and drifted into a sea of dreams. Never knowing that one bottle of rum would make you so drunk she decided never to drink again. As she slept she had a crazy dream about the future.

She dreamt about Music and her having numerous children and creating a family of their own. They both wanted a big family; and they started a big family. Blast had married Hinta and she was at least five months pregnant with twins on the way. Toad and his girl friend were engaged and ready to get married. Blake and his girl friend were just happy to be part of the family. And Edge was due any moment with her second child. Lily was filled with joy to have so many cousins and a little brother on the way. The group seemed so happy until…

-::: Chapter Four:::-

There was loud screaming in this new part of the dream. Everything went dark and something black and hooded came and split the family apart. The only people who stayed together were; Blast, Edge, Ryan, and her two little brothers. Blast and Ryan were to fight against this creature of the darkness. Not knowing how the fight would end she felt great sorrow pore on top of her. Not knowing, in the dream that she was a week pregnant with Music's child. She woke up with a headache, holding her head she put a blanket on Music and wrote him a note and it read;

My Dearest Music,

Please forgive me for my wrong doing I am ashamed of my actions. I am leaving tomorrow to battle grim with my brother Blast. Don't try to catch up. I just wanted you to know that I will always love you even thought it might seem like I don't. I know you don't want me anymore but I have to tell you something of great purpose.

I don't know if you necessarily care about this; but I am pregnant with your child. Please don't flip out on me. I take full responsibility for making this happen. I do not hate myself or you for this gift growing inside of me. I thank God for this bundle of joy. And I pray for forgiveness for what I have done. I wanted to tell you that I won't be here in the morning. My road is parting from yours and I need to go my own way. Please take care of yourself and keep these with you at all times.

With the note was a red and black gem. In the note she explained how the two would keep him safe in any circumstance. Grabbing her things she walked away back towards her house to tell Blast that she was ready to go. As she walked down the gavel road towards her home she had a feeling that she was being followed. Walking slower and making sure that whoever or whatever was following her would get to the house; she wanted to keep everyone there safe. She did not stop walking but she just slowed down. Not looking back she heard a twig break in the distance; then she noticed that the figure had come up behind her. It slightly brushed up against her back as it ran across the road. The thing was defiantly a person but covered in hair; thinking that she should figure out who and what was following her she quickly turned around.

Standing right next to her was a tall, slender, and handsome man; with short curly chocolate brown hair and eyes that seemed to reflect the overcast sky. "May I help you sir?" she said strongly, staring at with a feeling of lust boiling up inside her. The man bowed and held out a hand then said, "Bonjour madam, I am Allyoucard of the Fortress of Sawmorecan." Giving him her hand she welcomed the stranger from her ruling fortress. "What may I ask are you doing in these parts Allyoucard?" she said as they started for the house. "I came in search for you." Trying not to sound to mysterious he said, "I wanted to meet our ruler and be able to create a relationship with you." He was very handsome and luring with his words; Ryan seemed to be cast under a spell. She didn't walk with pride anymore; she seemed to glide alongside the traveler. Her feet felt like they were lifted off the ground as she walked. I guess you could say she was 'walking on clouds'. When they reached the door she went to turn the knob when Allyoucard asked her, "Um… Miss" taking a gulp of air and pausing. "Yes Allyoucard?" she seemed accustom to the new comer and he seemed accustom to her. Leaning in to take her hand he said holding her hand to his mouth, "May I have a bite?" Ryan was taken aback by the odd question that Allyoucard had asked her. "A bite?" she said confused, "Of what?" He kissed her hand then ran his sharp teeth over her soft and smooth hand. "A bite of…" pausing to make the situation seem more confusing he said, "Of you Ryan of Sawmorecan." She didn't look like she cared about what he said. If he wanted a bite of her he could have it; if he wanted all of her blood he could have it. He had cast a spell of growing lust on Ryan and this spell wasn't breaking.

Still holding her hand he pulled her closer to him, his hand on her waist and, her eyes in his. She leaned in to kiss him when there was a scream of joy that came from a voice down the road. "Allyoucard!? Is that you? My dear friend how long has it been?" She backed away from Allyoucard's grasp and turned to the new comer. To her surprise it was what looked like Music but with a deeper voice. Looking at him confused she said, "Music? What are you doing here?" she now was really confused by the fact that Allyoucard; this traveler and Music the man that once stayed by her side were friends. But then it all made sense; "Sorry baby it is Hero to you." She gave him a startled yet confused look then he said, "I waited for you to leave…" talking under his breath but loud enough that she could still hear him he said, "It took you to awhile to stop making out with me so I waited a while until you were halfway down the road." Hero winked at Ryan then liked his lips in an odd way. He made it look like he wanted a bite of her too. Thinking to herself '_Why is it that the newcomers want to feast on me and not tell me what is going on?"_ Turning back to the two men she just listened. They were talking about joining each other in a battle against something. They then changed the subject when they noticed Ryan watching and listening. Hero whispered, "So…" pointing to Ryan he said, "This your new prey? She looks good, nice a feisty ready to bite back if you know what I mean." He elbowed Allyoucard in the ribs and laughed silently. She just stood there and waited for them to talk to her. Allyoucard strolled over to where Ryan was standing then said quietly in her ear, "Mind letting us in? We are starving and ready to fest."

Not understanding what he meant, she let both the mysterious travelers inside her home. They brushed her arm as they walked inside then Hero said, "You two mind joining me on the couch?" he walked over to the couch and patted his arm on the two seats next to him. Allyoucard took the seat on the right to him and left the middle seat to Ryan. She couldn't feel anything her limbs were numb and she felt like she was high on some illegal drug or something. She walked over to the seat and sat down in-between the two men; Hero said, "My, my I am famished mind giving me a bite of that girl Allyoucard?" winking again at his colleague again. Allyoucard said willingly, "Be my guest we'll share." When Ryan turned her head in Allyoucard's direction Hero came behind her and said quietly in her ear, "Don't mind us just sit back and relax." Then he ran his sharp teeth into her soft and untouched neck. Piercing the thin layer of skin and causing her to bleed; then Ryan felt a bit light headed. Hero was sucking her blood and not stopping. When he pulled away there were two small holes on her neck where he had bit her and his mouth was covered in fresh blood. Then it was Allyoucard's turn, "This won't hurt a bit." Allyoucard said calmly in her ear then he sunk his sharp teeth into her subtle neck untouched by vampire fangs. The feeling of light headedness came back to her along with slight pain. Her teeth had started to grow in and she didn't even notice it.

The two travelers kept switching off; taking turns on Ryan's blood. When Hero's last turn came she decided to bite him back thinking that it would make him angry. Her hope was counter jinxed; Hero's first words when she bit back were, "Thank-you beautiful…" To her astonishment Hero actually wanted and liked her biting back. Allyoucard pulled her off of him and he fiercely embraced her, bringing her senses back and reminding her that he; Allyoucard was hers now and she was his. She didn't let him go but pushed him to the floor while they kissed almost rolling into the fireplace. When she noticed with was going on she struggled to get away from Allyoucards lips. He grabbed her hand and said, "Where are you going?" there was a tone of anger in his voice. Turning towards him she said, "I am going to the roof I need some time alone." Allyoucard looked at her and thought that she was going to pull a fast one so he said a word under his breath and her eyes went red. Her hair went medium blue, her nails grew and inch and turned the color black. Then her eyes turned bright green; Allyoucard stared into her ferociously green eyes and saw her pupils turn into long cat like slits. "Thank-you baby." She said, after the process of his words was finished. Though she didn't know it; she was under an evil spell. This trick that was put on Ryan made her good blood change now that both of the Travelers had bit her and transferred blood into her veins; from when they biteher, now for an extended time she would appear and act evil or angry.

Ryan kneeled down and got to Allyoucard's level. She said to him, "Thanks now if you don't mind baby I'll be on the roof." Before she turned away she helped him to his feet then kissed him as if she was saying goodbye forever. She turned and walked away; her blue hair and green eyes left an in love burn on Allyoucard's heart. Hero just stood there; mouth watering and thinking, '_I wish that was me making out with Ryan!_' Hero seemed to have a bit of anger inside of him, he was jealous that Allyoucard had gotten or swoon Ryan so easily. There had to be a way he could get her to do his dirty work. But how? Coming back to his senses Hero stared back into the fire. Making sure that Allyoucard didn't see the longing look on his face he just kept staring. After a couple of minutes Allyoucard said to Hero, "Hey friend…" looking upstairs toward the roof to make sure no one unwanted was listening he paused, "I need to go see a friend…will you stay here and make sure she doesn't go looking for help? I want her right here" Hero turned his head and said in a sleepy tone, "Sure… I can hold down the fort…" he yawned and stared back into the fire place. "Ok thank-you…" closing his eyes he turned his medallion which was in the shape of an eye—on the inside there was a red ruby next to two black gems, the metal was so gold that it looked like the outline and color of a lemon, it was lightweight all except for the gems.—turning the center circle backwards then forwards once he soon disappeared. But when he left one of the black gems fell to the floor; Hero heard this noise and he got up to figure out what it was. He bent down and noticed the black gem lying alone on the floor. He said three very complicated words under his breath and there was a silver metal that wrapped itself around the gem. After the spell was done he held in his hand a silver metal ring with a black gem in the center. Putting it in his pocket he quietly walked upstairs to the roof. There he saw Ryan pacing back and forth like she was trying to remember something that she had forgotten weeks ago.

Creeping slowly and quietly behind her Hero wrapped his soft hands around her waist; then kissed her neck. Since the spell had left her with no sense of telling someone to stop what they are doing she couldn't stop him. Holding his hands that were wrapped around hers she held him close then said, "What's in your pocket?" Hero took a hand off her waist and put it in his pocket. He pulled out the black ring that he had made for her and said, "I want you to keep this with you forever. It has the unknown powers of the night." He took her hand and placed it on her middle finger. Then he wrapped his hands around her waist again and whispered in her ear, "I need you to do something for me…" she whispered back, "What is it?" he answered in a seductive voice, "I want you to kill my son." "Ok who is your son?" she asked still holding his arms around her waist. He whispered so softly she almost didn't know what he said…

"Music…"

:::-Chapter Five-:::


End file.
